Mi primera vez
by Strangela
Summary: Para un adolescente, un concierto de su grupo favorito puede ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa, y hará lo que sea para que le dejen ir. Lemon. Reviews, please.


Hola. Aquí llego con un nuevo Germancest. Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen (son de H. Himaruya) y pido disculpas, ya que el final es un rápido y precipitado. Aun así, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews.

Besos,

-Strangela-

* * *

_Abrí la manilla. El agua caliente cayó sobre mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, haciendo que el flequillo rubio cayera sobre mis ojos._

_Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mis genitales. Empecé a masajearlos, esforzándome para no jadear. El agua seguía cayendo, mojándome._

_Continué acariciando mis testículos, mientras pasaba la otra mano, húmeda, por mi cuello resbaladizo._

_Entonces lo recordé. Y ese recuerdo hizo que me quedara paralizado unos segundos. Entonces proseguí, cerrando los ojos y reviviendo aquel momento._

_Mi primera vez. Yo tenía dieciséis años._

Era tarde, y yo seguía en el acantilado, con mis amigos del instituto. Habíamos ido en el coche de Felicia. Su hermana, Sofía, había dejado limpia la bodega de su abuelo, y teníamos alcohol para dar y regalar.

Ya llevábamos un buen rato dándole a la botella, y Nikolai, después de haber salpicado de vómito todo el capó del Fiat, descansaba inconsciente en la hierba. Kiku se había marchado poco después de que los demás empezáramos a beber, y además se había ido andando para no causarnos molestias. Las gemelas Vargas y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos conscientes, aunque no precisamente lúcidos.

Felicia se me acercó con otra botella, pero tropezó y me tiró al suelo. Cayó sobre mí y cuando se incorporó quedó sentada sobre mi entrepierna. Ella llevaba una falda plisada, y mi paquete quedó en contacto con su ropa interior. A través de la tela vaquera de mi pantalón noté el calor entre sus piernas, y sin poder evitarlo me empalmé. Felicia rió.

Entonces el Volkswagen de mi hermano llegó por la carretera, aparcó malamente de un frenazo cerca nuestra y Gilbert salió del coche a toda velocidad.

-Ludwig –gritó- sube al coche.

-Pero...

-AHORA.

Felicia se levantó y Gilbert vio el bulto en mi pantalón, pero lo ignoró. Me incorporé y necesité su ayuda para ponerme en pie y entrar en el coche.

El camino a casa se me estaba haciendo muy largo. Gilbert estaba muy serio y de vez en cuando miraba mi erección de reojo. Yo no podía aguantar más, tenía que tocarme, pero no podía hacerlo delante de mi hermano. Intenté distraerme con algo, lo que fuera, pero lo único que me preocupaba en aquel momento a parte de mi polla era Gilbert.

-Bruder.

-Mm.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-...

-...

-No.

-No volverá a ocurrir.

-Lo que tú digas.

Siguió conduciendo sin pronunciar palabra, pero al cabo del rato echó una mirada a mi entrepierna y suspiró, mientras paraba el Volkswagen en el arcén.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté, sin entender nada.

-Fuera.

-¿Qué?

-Que salgas del coche. Métete detrás de un árbol y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo te espero aquí.

No podía creerlo. Le habría besado. Nunca habría podido imaginar que Gilbert fuese capaz de parar el coche en medio de la nada a las tantas de la madrugada para que yo me aliviase detrás de un árbol. Y seguí sin imaginarlo.

-Estás de broma.

-Ludwig, sal del coche.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Dónde está el truco?

-¡No hay ningún truco! ¡Sal del jodido coche!

Negué con la cabeza. Él abrió la puerta con brusquedad, dio la vuelta al Volkswagen, abrió mi puerta, me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y agarrándome de un brazo me sacó del coche a la fuerza. Me arrastró al otro lado del arcén y me empujó detrás de un árbol.

-Más te vale no volver al coche con algún bulto obsceno en los pantalones, y prepárate para cuando lleguemos a casa. No creas que esto no va a tener repercusiones.

Dicho esto se marchó, y desde detrás del tronco del árbol oí cómo cerraba la puerta del coche. Comprendí que lo mejor sería "no volver al coche con algún bulto obsceno en los pantalones" y me bajé los vaqueros. La verdad, todo aquel numerito de llevarme hasta allí por las malas me había excitado un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Agarré mi polla con ambas manos y cerré los ojos.

Cuando volví al Volkswagen no tenía ningún bulto obsceno en los pantalones. Pero Gilbert sí. Él no parecía prestarle atención, y yo tampoco. No obstante, el viaje de vuelta siguió haciéndoseme demasiado largo.

Al fin llegamos al centro de la ciudad, y poco después al garaje de nuestro edificio. Subimos en ascensor hasta el 3ºA, nuestro piso, y entramos sin mirarnos ni decirnos nada.

Sin embargo, en cuanto cerré la puerta, Gilbert me soltó un bofetón. Dolió, pero me lo merecía. Por todo.

-Que sea la última vez –dijo, conteniendo la ira- que estás fuera hasta tan tarde. Tenías el móvil apagado, Ludwig. Te llamé diez veces, y tenías apagado el puto móvil –hizo una pequeña pausa, para ver si yo tenía algo que decir, pero no era así. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al suelo-. Tienes dieciséis años, por el amor de Fritz. Claro que tienes que salir y divertirte, pero no hasta las dos de la madrugada. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías? ¡Nadie sabía dónde estabais!

-Antonio lo sabía.

-Antonio sí, Ludwig, pero yo no. Tuve que llamarle en plena noche para enterarme.

Seguí mirando al suelo. Gilbert estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse conmigo. Incluso yo lo estaba.

-Lo siento –murmuré.

Gilbert se suavizó.

-Claro que lo sientes. Ese es uno de tus muchos atributos, Lud. Cuando cometes errores, te arrepientes y te responsabilizas, lo cual demuestra mucha madurez. Ahora me toca a mí disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? –le miré- ¿De qué tienes que disculparte? Tú no me has hecho nada que no me mereciera.

-Sí. Te he privado de tu primera vez. Tú y Felicia...

-Ah... eso...

Me sonrojé. Así que Gilbert, aun con todo su enfado, no se había olvidado de aquel detalle. Él miró su erección, aún presente.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que solucionar esto... En fin, estás castigado sin salir hasta nuevo aviso, y olvídate de ir al concierto la semana que viene.

No. El concierto no. Gilbert ya se iba a su cuarto. Le corté el paso en el corredor.

-Por favor, Gilbert, haré lo que quieras, absolutamente todo, pero déjame ir.

En su cara se formó una sonrisa maligna. Intentaba asustarme, pero yo no iba a echarme atrás. Haría lo que fuese necesario para ver a mi grupo predilecto en directo.

-En ese caso... ayúdame con esto –dijo llevándose una mano al paquete.

No lo estaba diciendo en serio. Lo hacía sólo para que desistiera, pero no iba a conseguirlo. Había dicho que haría lo que él quisiera, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Lo cogí del brazo y tiré de él en dirección a su habitación.

-L-Lud... ¿Vas en serio?

No contesté. Entré en su cuarto y lo senté en la cama.

-Ludwig, para –dijo cuando desabroché su pantalón-. Por favor, no hagas nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos después...

Saqué su polla erecta y enrojecida, sintiendo cómo la mía se levantaba una vez más. Ya era tarde. Aunque quisiera parar no podría. Incluso si me permitía ir al concierto, yo seguiría.

-Me privaste de mi primera vez –le recordé, empezando a frotar su pene con ambas manos-. Ahora vas a tener que compensarme.

Aumenté la velocidad con la que le masturbaba y él, derrotado, se dejó caer hacia atrás, tendiéndose en la cama. La tela empezó a hacerme daño en la entrepierna y los jadeos de Gilbert, que poco a poco fueron aumentando de volumen, no ayudaban. Soltando su polla un momento, me quité los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando libre a mi duro amiguito. Su brazo agarró el mío en ese momento y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, obligándome a ponerme sobre él. Con su otro brazo presionó mi nuca para que me acercara, y cuando nuestras caras estuvieron tan sólo a unos milímetros, levantó su mandíbula y me besó, primero sólo con los labios y después metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

Nuestros glandes estaban en contacto, sin dejar de tocarse en ningún momento, y comencé entonces a mover mis caderas contra las suyas. Los gemidos surgieron entonces de su garganta, acompañando a un delicioso rubor que hasta entonces yo no había advertido, pero que ahora se acentuaba cada vez más mientras yo seguía frotando mi miembro con el suyo.

-Métemela –susurró entre jadeos, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y las cejas arqueadas de una forma infinitamente seductora.

Me quedé bloqueado. ¿Qué hiciera qué? No, no, no. No podía. Aquello no estaba bien. Sí, ya habíamos tenido una experiencia bastante erótica pero... ¿follármelo? Eso era pasarse. No podía hacer eso. ¿O sí podía?

Vi cómo se llevaba dos dedos a la boca, cómo los lamía y los chupaba sensualmente mientras me miraba. Mi polla se enderezó todavía más, deseando que hiciera aquello mismo con ella. Gilbert aprovechó mi éxtasis y mi engatusamiento para cambiar de posición. Cuando quise darme cuenta, era yo quien tenía la espalda contra el colchón. Se puso a cuatro patas sobre mí, apoyando una mano en mi pecho, y llevó sus dedos húmedos hasta sus nalgas, metiendo entre ellas primero uno y luego el otro.

Sentí su vaivén sobre mi cuerpo y su aliento cálido en mi cara. El sonido de sus jadeos me nublaba la mente, y yo no podía dejar de mirar como sus dedos entraban y salían de su ano. Algunos minutos después los sacó, poniéndomelos sobre los labios, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Levantó la pelvis, cogió firmemente mi polla con una de sus manos y volvió a sentarse, penetrándose con ella –no sin poner cara de dolor- hasta el fondo.

Qué sensación tan increíble. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejé escapar un gemido alto y largo. Sus paredes, tan calientes, tan húmedas, se ceñían sobre mi duro e hinchado pene de una forma tan placentera... Volvió a poner la mano sobre mi pecho, mientras cogía su polla con la otra y empezaba a pajearse.

Empezó a moverse de forma lenta pero notable, arriba y adelante, abajo y atrás. Mi polla entraba y salía de su culo poco a poco, pero apenas unos minutos más tarde Gilbert prácticamente saltaba sobre mi cadera. Estábamos sudando como nunca, como si la bruja de Hansel y Gretel nos hubiera metido en su horno. Nuestros gritos de placer rebotaban en las paredes del dormitorio y volvían a entrar en nuestro cerebro, creando un círculo vicioso.

Oh, Dios, en aquel momento sentí que podría pasarme el resto de mi vida haciendo el amor con Gilbert. No podía evitar sentirme atraído también por el morbo... Estaba metiéndole la polla a mi hermano mayor. ¿Qué clase de hermano decente hace eso? Pero era tan, tan placentero... Sus gemidos, el vaivén, el sudor, el contacto continuo y toda esa excitación. Absolutamente maravilloso. ¿Sería capaz de acostarme con alguna otra persona después de aquello? No. Imposible.

Me incorporé y lo acosté sobre la cama. Sus piernas se abrazaron a mis caderas. Fundí mi boca con la suya en un profundo beso y lo embestí salvajemente una y otra y otra vez. Sentí el espasmo que lo sacudió de pronto. Gritó más fuerte, gritó que siguiera, que me quería y que le diera duro. Un chorro de semen me salpicó el abdomen e instintivamente, aunque yo todavía no había llegado, salí de su interior.

-Ven aquí~ -dijo Gilbert con una seductora sonrisa, metiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas abiertas.

_La cortina de la ducha se abrió, y tras ella apareció mi hermano, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia suya que tan loco me vuelve. Se metió conmigo en la ducha y sin decir palabra se introdujo en mi boca, cogiéndome las manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas, separándolas de mis genitales. Su polla erecta se encontró con la mía durante unos segundos, antes de que mi hermano se agachara y me la cogiera entre sus manos húmedas y cálidas. La levantó y empezó a lamerla por la zona de la base, masajeando mis testículos con sus dedos finos y ágiles. Su lengua fue ascendiendo por mi miembro rígido muy lentamente hasta llegar al glande. Abrió la boca y adentró en ella toda mi polla, cuya punta chocó contra la garganta de mi hermano. Empezó a mover la cabeza adelante y atrás, masajeando mi pene con la lengua, hasta que toda mi leche se descargó en su boca. _

_Nunca haría el amor con ninguna otra persona._


End file.
